


Habla con una voz que pueda oír

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Candy chico, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Imagina tu candy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mezcla rara de lunfardo y latino neutro, O "sucrette chico" pero está mal dicho, Otros personajes mencionados, PERO A VER ES QUE COMO TRADUZCO "DUDE" EN NEUTRO ??, Romance, Uso excesivo de la palabra "colega", Valentine's Day Fluff, english version available
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: Luego de todos estos años, sus caminos se cruzan una vez más.Inspirado en el evento de San Valentín 2019 CDM.





	Habla con una voz que pueda oír

**Author's Note:**

> English version: [Speak with a voice I can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785757)  
> Esta historia está protagonizada por un candy varón. O "sucrette chico" que está mal dicho pero no se conoce mucho como "candy" en castellano. Lo escribí de tal forma que puedan imaginarse lo que quieran sobre él, incluyendo altura, color de pelo, etc. Ya sea cis o trans en sus mentes también depende de ustedes.. ! Lo único explícito sobre este candy es que es varón, tiene una personalidad asertiva, y que no estuvo tan involucrado en las vidas de los otros personajes durante la secundaria como lo estuvo la Candy del juego.  
> Título inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre [Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen de Happoradio.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnzdhQyb1gU)

Hay algunas cosas que es mejor dejar sin decir. La mayoría del tiempo, las palabras no contadas son para mejor. Pero hay, y siempre ha habido, mejores maneras de lidiar con la cobardía adolescente cuando se presenta algo tan complejo como un _flechazo_ , entre todas las cosas. Un ejemplo es simplemente escribir tus sentimientos… _y enviárselos al dueño de tus afectos para San Valentín_. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Esa probablemente no fue la mejor maniobra en la secundaria, se admite a sí mismo. Ser un cobarde y ser un _gil_ al mismo tiempo es bastante insólito, pero no imposible. Uno puede encontrar lagunas en su concepto propio de control y timidez, y ser capaz de ponerse una expresión de piedra cuando se está en frente del mismo flechazo al que uno le ha enviado cartas anónimas es incluso más inaudito. Pero, una vez más, no imposible.

Y, de todas formas, eso ya no importa. Porque él ya es grande y esos sentimientos de impotencia se han hablado, tratado, y dejado atrás con sus memorias adolescentes y flechazos tontos. Porque mientras camina por el patio de la universidad a la que estuvo yendo por los últimos años y ve una muchedumbre que se disipa, sólo para divisar una melena roja que es demasiado familiar y que ahora viene para su lado y lo pasa de largo, está convencido de que sólo es su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada para recordarle sus años de dudas y amagues. Porque ese no puede ser su flechazo adolescente que acaba de pasar por su lado, ¿verdad?

—Hey, un momento–

Pasos deteniéndose, dos cabezas girando, una segunda mirada, comprensión estableciéndose, una pequeña sonrisa ( _¿complacida?_ ) en uno de ellos, pasos acercándose a donde se encuentra él, _oh Dios, oh diablos—_

Y ahora está en frente suyo. Es él. Es Castiel que está ahora parado ahí con una sonrisa totalmente complacida — _¿en serio? **¿Complacida?** O sea, ¿está complacido de verlo y **se acuerda** de quién es él?_

¿Quién habría pensado que, luego de todos estos años, sus caminos se cruzarían de nuevo?

Hay un silencio corto en lo que ambos asimilan la presencia del otro, antes de que Castiel lo rompa.

—Tú… Eres de la secundaria, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Tú también—responde el otro hombre, sin creer lo calmado que suena—. ¿Estudias aquí?

—Hace unos años ya, sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

No puede creer que ésta es la conversación más larga que ha tenido con Castiel hasta ahora, o que le está hablando a Castiel en absoluto. —Igual. ¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes, entonces?

—Bueno, ya sabes. Muy ocupado con giras y todo, pero aún encuentro tiempo para mis estudios.

—Colega—comienza a decir el otro—, ¿estás en una banda?

Castiel hace una expresión de incredulidad ante esto mientras gesticula abiertamente. —¿Sí? _Crowstorm_. ¿No te suena? Hay pósters por toda la universidad conmigo en la portada. O sea, colega, ¿es en serio? No me digas que nunca has oído–

Se detiene cuando ve la sonrisa juguetona del otro, entendiendo que le acaban de hacer una broma.

—Oh, hey. Hey—Castiel le da un golpe suave en el hombro al otro hombre por tomarle el pelo, pero también está sonriendo.

 

 

 

Es casi gracioso cómo dos personas pueden volverse más cercanas sólo luego de haber sido distantes una de la otra. En todo caso, él y Castiel se acercan por el hecho de que él es uno de los únicos rostros familiares que Castiel reconoce por aquí, y eso lo satisface, de una forma. Saber que, incluso habiendo habido más rostros conocidos descubiertos en la universidad, conocidos para él mismo y para Castiel… saber que él es uno de los pocos a los que Castiel les habla, a pesar de ser lo más lejano a un amigo que el otro probablemente haya llamado, es, al mismo tiempo, una dicha y una maldición.

Una dicha, siendo, _él es uno de los únicos al que esta estrella internacionalmente aclamada le dirige la palabra. ¿Qué me contás?_

Y una maldición, siendo, _rayos, no ha superado su flechazo **en absoluto**._

 

 

 

Pasan las semanas, y la gente ya está corriendo la voz sobre esta nueva amistad de Castiel. Y es verdad. Muchos se pelean por saber quién es esta persona, o por qué Castiel le tiene tanto apego. Se dice por boca de otros que este hombre y Castiel son inseparables, y mientras que eso no es del todo cierto, en sus propios ojos, reconoce que son objeto de chisme últimamente. Castiel y él encontraron que comparten dos materias. Eso llevó a sí mismo a juntar el coraje para preguntarle al otro si le gustaría que se sentaran el uno al lado del otro, lo cual fue respondido por una afirmación entusiasmada. Sin saber para Castiel, esa misma afirmación entusiasta liberó un pequeño, _minúsculo_ torrente de emociones agolpándose en el pecho del otro. _Muy bien, de acuerdo, dijo ‘sí’ con la sonrisa más linda que él haya visto en su vida, wow, qué rayos—_

Así que aquí están ahora, sentados uno al lado del otro o por lo menos cerca del otro cuando es posible en clase, hablando como viejos amigos, sin prestar importancia a las miradas celosas que les son enviadas cuando son divisados juntos en el pasillo principal.

 

 

 

 

Por supuesto, hablando tanto como ellos hablan, es predecible que, junto con la charla amistosa, algo más personal tiene que salir de ella.

—Oye, colega, ¿te conté de cuando tuve un admirador secreto en la secundaria?

Ahora, este es el momento en el que la mayoría ya estaría luchando por mantener un rostro serio mientras le habla a una persona por la cual uno aún sigue flechado. Él siente eso exactamente. _No es problema, solamente está hablando de alguien cualquiera que fue lo suficientemente **gil** para entrar a escondidas sin que nadie viera, meter una carta de amor al casillero del chico malo de la escuela, esperando que nadie les viera, esperando a que llegase el arrepentimiento cuando viera a dicho chico malo leyendo dicha carta y escapándose en medio de ello para que no le atraparan, oh diablos, oh se va a dar cuenta—_

—Colega, qué loco.

Afortunadamente, lo poco de sentido común que queda en él no lo ha abandonado como poco. Responde la pregunta con un nivel de impasibilidad que ni sabía que tenía.

—¿Cierto? Hasta tuvieron que aclarar que no era un chiste o una apuesta muchas veces en las cartas. Eso es bueno, creo— Castiel continúa hablando mientras el otro hombre lucha por reducir su ritmo cardíaco. Está a punto de tener un ataque al corazón a este punto—. Digo, sabía que no era Ámber en absoluto. Nada de rosa ni corazoncitos por ninguna parte.

—Oh, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿La has visto últimamente? —Ve la oportunidad y cambia el tema, esperando que Castiel no note lo abrupto de ello, y no lo hace.

—Sí, hombre. De hecho la vi ayer. Ha cambiado un montón.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¡No creerías que es la misma Ámber de la secundaria!

Y esa es la primera vez que piensa que la frase ‘ _da gracias por lo que tienes_ ’ viene bien, porque si no fuese por su ser insusceptible, su amistad no habría durado más de ese punto.

 

 

 

 

Si de algo sirve, él se enorgullece bastante en tener resúmenes prolijos listos para quien esté dispuesto a pedirlos —lo cual ha pasado sólo una vez, con Chani, quien le ha sido más que amable desde el primer día, y ella también le ha comentado su admiración por su prolijidad.

La siguiente vez que esto pasa es Castiel quien se los _pide_. Más o menos.

—Colega, dame tus notas _ya mismo_. Me estoy muriendo.

—De acuerdo. Diablos—responde, fingiendo exasperación, porque sabe que Castiel le está tomando el pelo y su sonrisita lo confirma.

Saca su carpeta anillada — _sí, su carpeta **anillada** , que causó un reproche de cinco minutos de parte de Castiel sobre lo anticuado que era la primera vez que la vio_— y abre los anillos para prestarle a Castiel los resúmenes que necesita.

—Sólo con la condición de que nunca más te burles de mi carpeta—dice el otro, y no tiene tiempo de detenerse a escuchar la respuesta de Castiel que igual nunca llega…

Porque ya se va para su siguiente clase, y deja a Castiel solo con sus pensamientos en lo que Castiel se percata de que esta caligrafía es _demasiado familiar._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aquí viene una parte de la vida de Castiel de la que no habla.

Antes, en la secundaria, cuando no tenía nada que anhelar más que el recreo, lo último que quería era tener que presenciar todas las tonterías que tenía que traer San Valentín. Estaba harto del sobreentusiasmo por ese día. Sólo era otra convención social para hacer que la gente gastara más plata en chocolates y para hacer sentir mal a los solteros por ser solteros. No es como si le importaran esas cosas en particular, pero estaba cansado de que la gente tratara esa fecha como si fuese un feriado internacional.

Ahora esta fecha en particular podría haber pasado desapercibida por Castiel con gusto, si no hubiese sido por un interesante detalle en su vida.

Cartas de amor, las cuales no eran algo desconocido para él. Después de todo, tenía a Ámber detrás suyo y Ámber siendo ella misma le mostraba esto mismo por cualquier medio que pudiera, uno de éstos siendo cartas. Y, por supuesto, cartas de fans, las cuales siempre guarda en una caja aparte. Pero esto, en específico, no es lo que le interesa tanto esconder.

La verdad es que nunca tiró sus cartas de San Valentín de la secundaria. Ni siquiera las de Ámber. Había estado esperando las de Ámber, conociendo muy bien su flechazo por él, si se podía llamar eso, y las guardó. En ese momento, las había encontrado graciosas, y luego, tiernas, en lo que pasaban los años y se acordaba de su admiración.

Lo que no esperaba era el segundo remitente. No lo esperaba el anteúltimo año y ciertamente no lo esperaba el último año de secundaria tampoco.

Guardó esas dos cartas anónimas con cuidado. En ellas, los mensajes eran bastante similares: que eran su admirador secreto, que no tenían el coraje de hablarle en persona, y que las cartas _no_ eran un chiste o hechas por una apuesta. Castiel no sabía mucho sobre romance. La única pareja que había tenido en su vida había sido Debrah y eso no había terminado bien. Pero se preguntó, en ese momento, por qué el remitente había incluído la parte donde decían que no tenían coraje. Hasta donde Castiel sabía, escribir una carta de amor y enviarla al objeto de afecto de uno, incluso si no era firmada, era bastante valiente en su opinión. La adrenalina de que pudiesen ser descubiertos en cualquier momento sería más que indicador de ello.

Castiel se preguntó, también, qué era lo que la otra persona había estado pensando que sería su reacción cuando aclararon que no le estaban haciendo una broma o que era una apuesta. Él mismo no habría sido capaz de tal acto en ese momento. En cualquier caso, eso sólo reafirmó su impresión de que el remitente estaba siendo genuino.

Así que ¿por qué le había agarrado tanto apego a esas dos cartas?

_Pienso en ti y significaría el mundo para mí si pensaras en mí también._

Quizás era la idea de tener a alguien pensando en él de tal forma que había tenido ese efecto en Castiel. Ámber no contaba, porque lo que ella sentía hacia Castiel sólo había sido una mera obsesión infantil. Y Castiel había empezado a desear ponerle un rostro a este admirador secreto suyo. Ya fuese mujer, hombre, o alguien fuera del binario, Castiel no sabía y no era selectivo, ya que había sabido que era pansexual por mucho tiempo, pero se había empezado a desesperar. Pensó que la persona haría algo más, daría indicios, o se confesaría en frente suyo antes de la graduación. Pero la graduación pasó y los años también, y Castiel nunca recibió su respuesta. El remitente había quedado como un misterio por todo el tiempo desde el momento en que Castiel recibió las cartas…

Hasta ahora. Porque encontró algo.

Castiel pone los resúmenes que le han prestado sobre el escritorio. Luego camina hacia su cama, se agacha, y saca una caja de debajo de ella. La abre. Rebusca hasta que encuentra lo que estaba buscando, y se para con ello en sus manos. Las dos cartas en sus manos se han puesto beige con el pasar de los años, pero la escritura en ellas sigue siendo tan clara como si las hubiese recibido ayer.

Luego, va hasta su escritorio de nuevo y deja las cartas al lado de los resúmenes que le prestaron. Y los compara.

Mismos rasgos, mismas ligaduras y tamaños, mismos patrones… mismas formas.

Mismo _todo_.

 

 

 

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando.

 

 

 

Castiel no es alguien que va con cuidado por la vida, pero tampoco es alguien que ignora las cosas cuando son evidentes. Así que cuando encuentra a su nuevo amigo al día siguiente en el campus y le dice que lo siga a un lugar menos frecuentado, ganándose al mismo tiempo una mirada dudosa, sólo espera estar en lo correcto. De otra forma, esto sería muy vergonzoso.

—Colega.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el otro, porque esa es la única palabra que Castiel ha dicho y ahora tiene la mirada encima de él como si se estuviera debatiendo en hacer o no algo imperdonable.

Castiel sólo busca en su chaqueta y saca dos papeles beige enrollados, no saca sus ojos de los del otro hombre mientras lo hace, y no lo hace tampoco cuando le entrega los papeles.

Él está perplejo sobre por qué Castiel está actuando de esta forma. Desenrolla los papeles y ni necesita leerlos porque el aire ya se le fue en un movimiento rápido. _Rostro de piedra_ , se da fuerzas a sí mismo mientras cierra los ojos y los abre igual de rápido.

—Son tuyas—comienza Castiel antes de que el otro pueda decir palabra—. Las escribiste tú, o no.

Siempre ha estado orgulloso por ser un buen actor, pero ser un buen actor no es lo mismo que ser un buen mentiroso. Por eso, cuando se enfrenta con los hechos, no tiene más remedio que decir la verdad.

—Sí. Yo las escribí.

Hay un concurso de miradas de dos segundos de duración entre ellos, y él pierde porque ya no hay forma de que pueda ver a Castiel a los ojos.

—Okey. Bien. Sólo… necesitaba saber.

Eso es una sorpresa. La mayoría se alejaría si estuviesen en el lugar de Castiel.

Sabe que su rostro está tan impasivo como nunca y está agradecido por ese mismo hecho cuando alza la voz. —Me sorprende que no las tiraras—dice mientras le devuelve a Castiel sus cartas.

—No sentí que era necesario—responde Castiel—. Pensé que eran… lindas o algo.

Más silencio. Castiel no soporta el silencio estos días.

—Muy bien, escucha—dice el mencionado—. Es sólo que… he tenido esto en mi consciencia por un largo tiempo, colega. O sea, ha sido un misterio para mí desde la secundaria, y ahora que tengo un rostro para asociar con el escritor, no sé cómo sentirme.

—Huh—dice el otro, inteligentemente—. No sé, hombre. Haz lo que quieras con la información, creo.

—Eso no me ayuda en nada.

—Ya sé—le da una media sonrisa.

Y aquí tiene que venir la parte más temida.

—No será que aún te sientes flechado, ¿verdad?

_Oh, no. Todo menos eso. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

—Hum…—el otro murmura mientras que se da vuelta y finge pensarlo, sólo para darse una excusa para no ver a Castiel a los ojos porque su corazón está latiendo tan rápido que está seguro que su ritmo cardíaco es visible en su carótida.

Castiel da una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al principio, pensando que es un chiste; luego, su rostro se cae mientras cae en la cuenta. Confronta al otro parándose justo en frente suyo.

— _Colega_ —dice de forma acusadora, no puede evitar la manera en que piensa que su nuevo amigo muy posiblemente podría haber estado ocultándole esto desde que se vieron por primera vez hace unas semanas.

—¿Eso es un problema para ti? —empieza el otro, con sinceridad, sin creerse cómo no le tiembla la voz—. Siempre lo he ocultado bien. No tengo problema haciéndolo ahora.

Eso es señal suficiente para que Castiel entienda que el otro no quiere perder su amistad.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan casual con esto?

No sabe. —No lo sé ni yo. Creo que sólo es como soy— y luego agrega, después de un corto silencio:—. Puedo irme.

—No—Castiel se apresura en contestar—. No, escucha, sólo estaba sorprendido. Aún lo estoy procesando. No quiero que esto sea un obstáculo…—Se retracta cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—. Espera, quiero decir…

—Colega, si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco. Tampoco quiero eso. Podemos seguir con lo que sea que estábamos haciendo antes de esto.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar esto de lado.

—No tienes que hacerlo—responde el otro—. Puedes reconocerlo, y… no tenemos que hablar de ello, ¿supongo? Digo, si tú quieres…

Castiel parece pensarlo un momento. —Está bien—dice, inseguro—. Hagamos eso.

 

 

 

Tan sorprendente como es, no pierden el contacto. Más bien al contrario, por cualquier razón que fuese, comienzan a hablar más. La revelación no es tratada por ninguno de los dos como un impedimento; es, en sus ojos, un peso sacado de encima, algo que no sabían que necesitaban.

Sus días continúan como si nada hubiese pasado. Aún son el chisme de la universidad. Castiel aún pide (nota: _demanda_ ) los resúmenes de su amigo cuando tiene problemas con una materia, siempre dejándolos al lado de las cartas viejas sobre su escritorio que ahora no tiene razón para esconder; encuentra sobrecogedor que, de cierta forma, su pasado y su presente se junten de tal manera; puede ponerle un rostro a este admirador previamente anónimo, y aún le habla, incluso sabiendo que dicho admirador aún está muy flechado por él, y aún así no hace nada al respecto. Cada vez que Castiel se acuerda de este mismo hecho, siente una oleada de _algo que no puede explicar_ , siente que algo se tiene que romper pronto.

Y aún así, no pasa. Aún son los mismos de siempre. El otro hombre no trata nada raro, no le hace avances, _nada_. Por una parte, Castiel está algo aliviado. Está contento de no tener que lidiar con la incomodidad que resulta de un romance no correspondido. Pero por otra parte…

Se siente _raro_.

No raro en el sentido en que saber que su amigo tiene un flechazo de años por él pudiese afectar su amistad, pero raro en el sentido en que esto nunca le ha pasado, que alguien confesase sus sentimientos en voz alta y luego actuase casual. _En serio_ , piensa Castiel, _¿cómo lo hace?_

Ahora, Castiel preferiría _no_ pensar en esto mismo cada día por el resto de su vida, pero no puede no hacerlo. Le parece a él que él está haciendo más alboroto por el tema que el otro hombre.

 

 

 

 

 

Pasan dos semanas y media de aparente normalidad luego de la confesión cuando Castiel se rinde.

—Colega, o sea… ¿qué te gusta de mí?

Sabe que se está metiendo a la boca del lobo cuando lo pregunta. Sabe que no debería, porque ya han semi-acordado no hablar del tema. Pero es curioso.

Parece que al otro hombre no le importa mucho. Es eso, o no lo demuestra. De cualquier forma, sólo parece que le interesa sacar el tema.

—Bueno—comienza, chasquea la lengua, y trata de calmar su ritmo cardíaco en ascenso—. No sabía mucho sobre ti en la secundaria, pero tuve mis oportunidades. Como cuando nos emparejaron para el proyecto de ciencias.

—Oh, recuerdas eso—dice Castiel, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Sí. Como sea, hay que acordarse de cualquier oportunidad que tuve para estar cerca de ti, porque no lo haría yo mismo, ¿o no? —continúa el otro—. Nunca pude conocerte por completo, y sólo había escuchado lo que decían los otros sobre ti. Ya que no era exactamente social, nunca pude acercarme a nadie en específico. Ahora me gustaría que no hubiese sido así—se va por las ramas—. Pero creo que mi propia impresión era que eras, como, indiferente y reservado. Y eso aún puede aplicar ahora, digo, no tanto pero sigues siendo tú.

—Entonces—se pregunta Castiel en voz alta—, ¿qué, te gusto por mi personalidad?

—Y tu apariencia—completa el otro antes de poder hacerse atrás.

Castiel se muerde el interior de la mejilla. —Mi apariencia.

—Colega, eres lindo—No puede creer lo mucho que se está abriendo a Castiel ahora mismo, y lo rápido que su corazón está latiendo, y ciertamente no puede creer que aún le queda sentido para no alborotarse.

—¿Soy _lindo_?

—¿No lo eres?

Castiel tiene que hacer una pausa mientras lo asimila todo. Así que su amigo acaba de confesar más de para lo que Castiel estaba listo. De alguna forma, escucharlo todo en voz alta, de parte de la persona que ha tenido el mismo flechazo por él por los últimos años, cara a cara, se siente… intoxicante. Nunca ha sentido tanta vulnerabilidad de segunda mano en su vida. Es halagador.

—Está bien—retoma Castiel luego de un largo silencio—. ¿Qué más?

El otro alza las cejas cuando escucha eso. Luego, le dedica a Castiel una media sonrisa. —¿Estás buscando que te haga cumplidos?

Castiel balbucea y se pone a la defensiva. —H-Hey, qué— Tú— ¡Sólo mírate! —cambia el tema cuando ve su oportunidad—. Puedo ver tu corazón latiendo a cien por hora desde aquí.

—No es cierto—El otro hombre trata de negarlo cuando Castiel señala su muy obvia carótida, pero no puede esconder la verdad. En vez de eso, se ríe de ello—. En serio tomaste cualquier oportunidad que viste para no confesar que a ti–

—No lo hagas–

—Te gustan los cumplidos.

—Cállate—Castiel termina pegándole en el hombro pero también se está riendo.

Luego de unas cuantas burlas aquí y allá, tanto él como Castiel se dan cuenta de que ya casi es hora para sus próximas clases. Se paran y se saludan antes de ir cada uno por su propio rumbo… o no.

La verdad es que este hombre también tiene su punto de quiebre. Sabe que lo ha alcanzado desde el momento en que cruza el umbral de la puerta del baño, porque es en este momento que tiene que apoyarse sobre el lavamanos sólo para recuperar el aliento. Su corazón está latiendo tan rápido que le preocupa estar teniendo un ataque cardíaco.

—Ay, entiérrenme. Me voy a morir—murmura, y se agarra del borde del lavamanos mientras hace una mueca. Trata hasta calmarse en su mayor parte. Su corazón aún está latiendo rápido. Se endereza de forma lenta, da un vistazo a su apariencia en el espejo, y abre la canilla para tirarse algo de agua en la cara. Hasta aquí llegó con tener un rostro de piedra.

Luego de terminar, sale del baño… y esta vez sí piensa que va a tener un pequeño ataque cardíaco cuando se encuentra con Castiel, de todas las personas.

— _¡Colega!_ —le reprocha y espera que no haya sonado como un chillido—. No me asustes de esa forma.

Castiel sólo responde, con el rostro más solemne: —¿Estás bien?

Bueno, esto es vergonzoso. Sabe exactamente qué está pasando por la mente de Castiel pero piensa que es mejor hacerse el tonto. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Acabo de verte, colega. Parecía que te ibas a desmayar.

—¿En serio?

—No puedes engañarme. Estás alterado por esto del flechazo.

—Tal vez—el otro añade con honestidad, y deja atónito a Castiel cuando añade: —, sólo no pienses demasiado en ello.

Castiel queda, en verdad, perplejo ante esto, pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, su amigo ya se ha ido a su próxima clase.

 

 

 

Pasan algunos días. Castiel no puede dejar de pensar en la pequeña conversación que tuvieron. Cada vez que se acuerda de lo mucho que su amigo escondió lo que estaba sintiendo la mayoría del tiempo, y cómo eso lo afectó, se empieza a sentir fuera de lugar. No puede sacarse de encima la sensación de que no se suponía que tendría que verlo en tal estado; que eso estaba reservado para alguien… _especial_. Alguien que podría terminar siendo él mismo.

Y cada vez que se encuentra a sí mismo pensando esto mismo, se siente confundido, por alguna razón. ¿Que fuesen _pareja_? ¿Siquiera siente algo por el otro hombre?

Y aún así, no puede sacarse esto de la cabeza.

Así que al día siguiente, cuando ve a su amigo solo en el campus, va hasta él, lo semi-arrastra hasta un lugar apartado, y dice, antes de que cualquiera de los dos se pueda escapar:

—Hey, ¿y si fuésemos pareja?

Eso es algo que nunca pensó que escucharía viniendo de Castiel. Pero por más que su corazón se acelera, sólo baja la mirada con una sonrisa triste, y dice: —No.

—¿No?

—Castiel, ya sé que tienes entre manos. Pero tienes que saber que no necesitas ofrecerme esto para no hacerme sentir mal o algo similar.

—No sabes lo que hago—responde Castiel, un poco consternado porque no pensó que su amigo pensaría esto de él.

—Pero no sientes nada por mí.

Castiel se ve desencajado ante eso. —Es cierto.

—Ese es el tema. No sería saludable para ninguno de los dos si esto fuese unilateral.

Castiel se siente rebosante de emoción por alguna razón de repente. Saber que el otro no aceptaría estar con él, sabiendo en totalidad el alcance de los sentimientos del otro, sólo porque Castiel no siente algo similar. Ahí es cuando toma una decisión y decide aceptar lo que venga con ella.

—Muy bien, mira—comienza Castiel—, me gustaron las cartas, ¿bien? No sólo no las tiré, las mantuve a salvo y seguí volviendo a ellas, porque pensé que eran _encantadoras_. Pensé, “ _quienquiera que piense así de mí debe ser la gran cosa_ ”. Y luego encontrar que eras tú todo este tiempo, y escuchar que aún piensas en mí, pensé que eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. Lo que quiero decir es… No me importa si no te veo de esa forma ahora. Porque… quiero que…

El otro hombre lo mira con atención, su corazón latiendo con rapidez contra su pecho.

—Um… hazme… ¿enamorarme de ti? Ayúdame, hombre.

—¿Quieres que te corteje?

Castiel rueda los ojos y sonríe. —¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿“ _Cortejar_ ”? —bufa—. Sí. Cortéjame.

Y aquí es cuando su amigo no puede evitar la sonrisa que se apodera de sus facciones. Cree que no ha estado tan feliz en años. Saber que Castiel le está dando una oportunidad, es suficiente para alegrarle el año.

Esta sonrisa parece contagiosa para Castiel, quien trata de parar la suya propia, pero falla.

—Está bien—murmura—. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Eso espero.

Hay un corto silencio, pero alza la voz una vez más. —¿Pensaste que eran _encantadoras_?

—Oh, cállate—responde Castiel—. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

 

 

 

Casualmente, el día siguiente a su pequeña conversación, Castiel entra al recibidor principal sólo para ver gente decorando las paredes, muebles, e incluso las puertas con rosa. Flores. Guirnaldas. Más rosa.

Claro. Se ha olvidado que San Valentín es en menos de una semana, pero eso aún no explica por qué la gente está tan obsesionada con ese día, o por qué ya han empezado con las decoraciones cuando aún faltan seis días.

Supone que hay algún evento especial a punto de suceder, pero, como siempre, no le importa.

Mientras camina hacia el Aula Magna 1, ve movimiento desde el rabillo del ojo, demasiado familiar para pasar desapercibido. Castiel se da vuelta mientras todos están demasiado ocupados apurándose a llegar a clase para notarlo, y ve una figura parada bien atrás. Es _él_.

Corre hasta su lado y el otro lo lleva a un lugar menos frecuentado en las instalaciones.

—Adivina qué—comienza el otro.

—¿Qué?

—No, tienes que adivinar.

Castiel le gruñe y le da un golpe en el hombro mientras el otro ríe. —Anda.

—Bueno, bueno. Tengo algo para ti.

Castiel mira con interés mientras el otro mete la mano adentro de su mochila, y saca… una _rosa_.

—Una rosa—dice Castiel asimismo.

—Ciertamente. La vi, y me recordó a… tu cabello.

—Mi cabello—repite Castiel con la intención de sonar a que necesita más explicaciones.

—Sí—continúa el otro—. ¿A cuánto que es lo más romántico que te han dicho?

Tiene una sonrisita en el rostro, y lo tonta que es la situación es suficiente para que Castiel gruña de nuevo y le pegue al otro en el rostro con la rosa.

—Oh, oye. Oye—le reprocha el hombre.

—Tienes suerte de que somos amigos o habría hecho peor.

—Colega, me halagas—su amigo contesta en tono sarcástico.

Castiel guarda la rosa.

 

 

 

 

 

—Okey, adivina qué—saluda su amigo al día siguiente, cuando está a punto de anochecer y Castiel se ha estado preguntando si lo vería o no en absoluto hoy.

—No me digas que adivine o te corto con las espinas de la rosa de ayer.

—Espera, ¿esa aún tiene espinas? —se pregunta en voz alta, preocupado de no haber hecho un buen trabajo de pelar la rosa ayer.

—Sólo bromeo—responde Castiel—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Escucha—comienza el otro, y luego se interrumpe a sí mismo con una impresión _muy pobremente_ hecha de un estornudo… y cuando se destapa la boca, una rosa emerge de sus manos de la nada. Sonríe mientras que Castiel, una vez más, logra verse en el nivel más bajo de impresionado posible.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—¿Qué, no te gustó? Estuve practicando toda la tarde.

Castiel bufa y no puede contener una sonrisita. —Debo admitir que fue impresionante.

—¡Eso no es todo! —Junto con la rosa, hay un pequeño bombón.

Castiel se ve tan disgustado como puede. —Colega. Ew.

—Oh, ¡vamos! ¡El estornudo ni siquiera fue de verdad! Okey. ¿No lo quieres? No es problema para mí–

— _Dame_ —Castiel lo demanda y lo recibe junto con una risita de parte del otro.

Castiel guarda la segunda rosa y se come el bombón.

 

 

 

En el tercer día de su misión de conquistar a Castiel, luego de una larga conversación con el mencionado sobre materias y temas que les cuesta, decide probar su próximo mejor truco cuando su conversación está terminando.

Salta a la primera oportunidad y dice: —Bien, siéntate. Te va a encantar esto.

—Ya estoy sentado.

Ignora a Castiel y saca un papel doblado de su bolsillo. Lo desdobla. Y comienza a leer.

—“ _Tu mirada es una luz que ilumina mi camino._

 _Un día cerraste los ojos, y me choqué contra un pino._ ”

Castiel le clava la mirada. Sólo lo mira por un largo, largo tiempo, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Luego da una risita. Se ríe. Se transforma la risa en una carcajada que lo hace lagrimear.

—Colega, ¡e-eso debe ser lo más cursi que alguien me ha dicho!

El otro está demasiado ocupado admirando lo dulce que es que Castiel pueda mostrar este lado suyo como para enojarse de que se está riendo de él.

—¡¿No-No me digas que tú lo escribiste?!

—¡Sí lo hice! —el otro hombre finge estar dolido—. Es para ti, colega. Como sea. Toma esto también—Saca otra rosa.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo.

— _Colega_. No juegues así conmigo.

El pelirrojo parece que va a decir algo, tal vez algo parecido a “ _eres tú quien decidió ser Shakespeare por un momento_ ”, pero sus palabras se pierden en otra carcajada.

Castiel guarda la tercer rosa y el poema. Se ríe cada vez que lo relee y no puede evitar querer ver más a su amigo.

 

 

 

Es el cuarto día, y se ha decidido a que esto se ponga serio. Esta vez, está _nervioso_. No nervioso en el sentido en que va a estar en la presencia de su flechazo de años, porque _estaba_ nervioso antes, incluso si lo ocultó bien. Ahora está nervioso, siendo, éste será el primer intento serio para ganarse el afecto de Castiel.

Castiel lo mira, casi preocupado, porque el otro hombre no ha dicho palabra desde que se le acercó, hace unos largos quince segundos. Parece que Castiel también puede sentir algo al respecto, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle al otro qué pasa, recibe una cuarta rosa.

Sonríe, a pesar de todo. —¡Me podrías haber regalado el ramo en una sola vez! Sea como fuere…

—Eso no es todo.

Castiel baja la mirada, y, ciertamente, alrededor de la rosa hay un papelito enrollado. Castiel lo desenrolla, y lee para sí mismo.

“ _Las rosas son rojas, amarillo es el trigo,_

 _El centro de mi universo comienza y termina contigo._ ”

Y Castiel no puede evitar, por más diminuto que sea, que su corazón se acelere. No levanta la vista del papel, y así no nota que su amigo tampoco lo está mirando, porque seguro no está listo para su reacción.

Es un pequeño gesto, pero le da una corriente de emoción tal que no puede dejar de pensar en ello, ni siquiera después de que se hayan despedido.

Castiel abraza la cuarta rosa y el poema contra su pecho cuando llega a casa.

 

 

 

 

Luego de ayer, este hombre no puede asumir qué podría haber pasado por la mente de Castiel cuando le regaló el poema. Se veía… emocionado, o conmovido, en otras palabras. No pudo llegar a una conclusión concreta de qué era lo que había pensado el pelirrojo en ese momento, pero espera que haya sido algo bueno, porque, de lo contrario, la movida de hoy no sería más que la errada más grande de la historia.

Invita a Castiel a su dormitorio para la hora del almuerzo.

—Tengo dos hamburguesas en mi dormitorio. Comámoslas allí mismo.

Su oferta es recibida con un asentimiento entusiasmado y una sonrisa, que a su vez lo deja con el ritmo cardíaco acelerándosele.

—¿Cómo sabías que son mi preferidas? —pregunta Castiel en lo que corren por el patio ahora vacío, hacia el elevador.

Una vez que entran, su amigo responde: —Tuve una corazonada.

—¿Tuviste una _corazonada_?

—Okey, colega, escucha. Te he visto llegar a la escuela con bolsas llenas de _McNaldo’s_ suficientes veces como para saber que eran tus preferidas—Ambos salen del ascensor, y él continúa hablando bajito—. Supuse que aún lo serían.

Sabe que Castiel está agradecido por su tiempo a solas, sin gente respirándole encima en el comedor por una vez. Ahora, cómo ha logrado traerlo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, lo sobrepasa. Eso, y el hecho de que se ha memorizado los horarios de Yeleen para saber a qué hora y minuto exactos volverá, porque si volviese ella inesperadamente, esto podría arruinarse más rápido de lo que puede sacar a Castiel por la ventana.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, y la traba por las dudas. Antes de que Castiel pueda decir algo, señala la mesita auxiliar al lado de la puerta. Hay dos tápers, cada uno con una hamburguesa adentro, pero uno de ellos tiene una rosa y una notita encima.

—Adivina cuál es tuyo.

—No me digas—responde Castiel con una sonrisita en el rostro—. ¿Cuánto te costaron?

—Yo las hice.

Castiel alza la vista ante eso. Puede ver en los ojos del otro que está siendo sincero cuando lo dice.

Hay un silencio corto.

Luego Castiel susurra, con la voz más sincera que puede: — _Eso es tan romántico._

El otro hombre inhala rápido ante eso. Luego le pide, con una voz pequeña: — _¿Léela?_

Castiel hace como se le pidió y agarra la nota. La lee en voz baja y tiene que hacer una pausa y cerrar los ojos luego porque es _su_ corazón el que se va a salir de su pecho ahora.

“ _En la secundaria te dije que significaría el mundo si pensaras en mí, como yo pensaba en ti._

_Ahora que te tengo en frente mío una vez más, veo que no es eso lo que importa. Porque cuando me diste la oportunidad de conquistarte, ya me habías dejado tenerte en mis pensamientos. Ahora veo que eso es lo que de verdad importa._

_Gracias por dejarme pensar en ti una vez más._ ”

Cree que ha molestado a Castiel ahora. Castiel no dice nada, tiene una expresión que parece abatida, como si no hubiese estado esperando recibir algo con tal vulnerabilidad expuesta en ello.

Espera lo peor, cuando Castiel decide romper el silencio.

Emite el más pequeño, diminuto, bajito: — _Colega_.

Y toma menos de tres segundos para que el sonrojo más lindo que haya visto aparezca sobre las facciones de Castiel.

Y toma incluso menos para que la sonrisa más linda aparezca también.

Y, estando sin aliento como lo está él, y tan eufórico como se siente ante la visión, no puede evitar que su boca se mueva por voluntad propia, y dice: —Qué linda sonrisa.

Siente todo en su alma derretirse cuando dicha sonrisa se agranda, y el sonrojo de Castiel se hace más notorio, dejando su rostro con una hermoso rosa. Castiel parece notarlo también, porque lleva una mano y se tapa la boca, porque no puede dejar de sonreír.

—No, hey, no hagas eso—dice el otro en una bruma—. Déjame verte.

Pone una mano sobre la de Castiel suavemente, y sin mucha resistencia la mano de Castiel baja. Pero aún no ha sacado su mano de la de Castiel.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta, deseando que su corazón se calme, pero no está en absoluto preparado para lo que va a decir Castiel a continuación.

—Empecé a sentir cosas también.

Chasquea la lengua como si no le acabasen de dar las mejores noticias de su vida. — _Huh_ —dice muy inteligentemente.

—¿“ _Huh_ ”? ¿En serio? —Castiel lo imita, pero no puede evitar la pesadez en su voz, y no había notado lo cerca que estaban, hasta ahora, cuando toma nota de su mano aún en la del otro. Baja la vista hacia ella.

—Podría besarte.

Es tan abrupto, lo que acaba de decir el otro, que Castiel necesita cuatro segundos enteros para procesarlo. Y luego toma una decisión. Con los ojos pesados como está, alza la vista una vez más, y espera que su voz no suene tan callada como siente que lo hace cuando le da su respuesta:

— _No me opongo_.

Hay tres largos segundos de quietud en el aire, antes de que el otro hombre cierre el espacio entre ellos con un rápido beso en la boca de Castiel que termina igual de rápido.

Y esta vez, Castiel necesita dos largos segundos para procesar que acaba de ser besado, y cuando lo hace, en su rostro aparece un sonrojo incluso más rojo, casi tanto como su pelo.

El otro hombre ya se está alborotando porque acaba de besar a Castiel. Oh diablos. Castiel no está diciendo nada y él espera no haber arruinado nada y _carajo acaba de besar a Castiel y no está hablando y necesita disculparse lo más rápido posible_ —

—Oh, lo… lo siento, pensé–

—Está bien—Y Castiel lo dice con una voz tan dulce, y ojos tan llenos de estrellas que piensa que se va a desmayar y Castiel se está acercando ahora y lo está besando—

 _Oh, diablos_. Lo está besando. Lo acaba de besar. Le devolvió el beso. Y se separó igual de rápido.

Sólo existen ellos dos en el mundo en este momento y este hombre piensa que puede morir feliz. Pone su mano derecha sobre la mandíbula de Castiel, acaricia los labios del otro con su pulgar. Castiel aún no ha soltado la mano izquierda del otro, desde que el otro le dijo que no cubriese esa sonrisa linda, y en vez de eso entrelaza sus dedos tímidamente.

El otro hombre cierra los ojos por un corto segundo porque es demasiado. Cuando los abre, Castiel aún lo está mirando con esa misma mirada de adoración, y es tanto que tiene que acercarse, y besar a Castiel de nuevo, quien esta vez le corresponde. Y este beso termina igual de rápido. Y el que sigue. Y el otro.

Piensa que es demasiado temprano para decir la palabra con “A” en voz alta, pero no es demasiado temprano para pensarla.

Cuando Castiel llega a casa, luego de haber pasado el almuerzo más silencioso de su vida, silencioso pero no incómodo, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y lo rápido que ha caído por el otro hombre. Saca su celular y manda un mensaje.

**_Pondré todas estas rosas en mi camerino. Las tendré conmigo antes del concierto de esta noche… Gracias. Espero que vengas a verme._ **

Castiel cumple su palabra y pone todas las flores en un florero. Antes de que sea su turno, las abraza a todas incluyendo la quinta rosa contra su pecho, junto con la nota.

 

 

 

 

—Estuviste increíble.

Castiel se da vuelta tan rápido que se marea un poco, y cuando ve quién es que le acaba de dar un mini ataque cardíaco, se relaja, sonríe, frunce el ceño, y le pega al otro en el hombro, todo en ese orden.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así.

El otro hombre da un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, y arrastra a Castiel hacia un aula vacía. —Quiero que tengas esto.

Una sexta rosa. Castiel no dice nada al principio y sólo la abraza contra su pecho, justo en frente del otro hombre, quien está a punto de perder la cabeza porque _diablos, cómo puede alguien ser tan lindo_ , pero antes de poder decir algo, Castiel habla.

—En esta ocasión, soy yo el que tiene algo para ti—El otro hombre estaba demasiado embelesado para notar la bolsita que Castiel tiene en sus manos, y ahora le está entregando.

—¿Para mí? —pregunta asimismo, y la abre con cuidado. Saca lo que estaba adentro, lo desdobla, y tiene dar un segundo vistazo porque no puede creer lo que está viendo.

Una remera. Con el logo de su banda favorita de la secundaria.

Se la queda mirando fijo por un larguísimo tiempo, hasta que casi se vuelve dañino para sus ojos, tanto que Castiel está a punto de preguntarle si se encuentra bien, pero el otro le gana.

—Colega… o sea… ¿qué somos?

Castiel no sabe qué decir a eso. —Qu– O sea, ¿en el sentido de…?

—Esto es, como… una propuesta de matrimonio para mí.

Y Castiel da una risita, una maldita _risita_ , porque ciertamente no estaba esperando tal reacción.

—¿Cómo… Cómo supiste?

—Tuve una visión vaga, un recuerdo repentino. De la secundaria, cuando nos emparejaron para el proyecto de ciencias y vi tu carpeta. Yo… como que… lo recordé y esperaba que aún te gustaran.

El otro hombre sale de su ensimismamiento lo suficiente como para dejar su nueva remera, liberar una mano, usarla para mantener fija la barbilla de Castiel, y plantar un beso corto al costado de la frente de Castiel.

Y Castiel se _sonroja_.

—¿Recordaste?

Castiel produce un sonido que es demasiado un lloriqueo y muy poco un gruñido. —Lo… hice. ¿No hay beso… en la boca?

—Pero tengo que preguntarte primero.

—No tienes que preguntar.

—Digo… _preguntarte_.

Castiel hace un sonido de confusión ante eso pero luego se pone nervioso cuando el otro hombre se mete en su espacio personal sin advertencia.

—Castiel.

—Hm—el otro chilla.

—Castiel. ¿Puedes sentir… cómo late mi corazón por ti?

Y el pelirrojo da una risita.

—Hey, estoy tratando de ser serio.

—Ya sé.

—Así que déjame preguntarte…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quisieras… quisieras ser mi–

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué iba a preguntar.

—Colega, sí. Seré tu novio—Y Castiel se ríe un poco más solo para esconder su sonrojo.

—Okey. Okey, colega. _¡Colega!_ Somos una pareja ahora. Okey.

—¿No se supone que las parejas se besan? —le urge Castiel.

El otro finge pensarlo. —Hmm…

Y Castiel no puede resistirlo más. Se agarra de la nuca del otro y presiona sus labios juntos. Y el otro hombre se derrite en el beso. Pone una mano en la cabeza de Castiel, y la otra en su espalda baja, y por este pequeño, minúsculo momento en la vida, es el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Este beso largo no termina de forma abrupta sino que se va haciendo besos más pequeños y cortos, hasta que al fin se separan.

—Tenemos que ser un secreto—Castiel es el primero que rompe el silencio, pero su voz sale como un susurro.

—Sí. Entiendo.

—No podemos mostrar afecto así como así. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

—¿Te puedo hacer ojitos? ¿Desde, digamos, la otra punta del salón?

Castiel bufa y se ríe. —Hacerme ojitos está bien.

El hombre pasa sus dedos entre los cabellos de Castiel antes de que ambos se separen. Y luego es hora de salir de nuevo, él varios segundos detrás de Castiel para no causar sospecha.

Pero no antes de que el mencionado se detenga y gire la cabeza.

—Oh, y hey.

El otro hombre escucha con atención, y da una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Me alegra que hayas hablado.

 

 

 

 

—Colega—el _novio_ de Castiel dice más tarde ese mismo día, cuando logran escaparse un rato—. Adivina qué día es hoy.

—¿El día en que me invitarás a cenar?

Un sentimiento loco se agolpa en su pecho, viendo a Castiel tan esperanzado, y asimismo lo dice. —¿Eso espero? —y luego agrega:—. Pero qué día, siendo, qué pasa hoy. Aparte de nosotros poniéndonos de novios.

Castiel espera no estar olvidándose de ningún cumpleaños. No consigue recordar qué. Su novio concluye eso mismo y le señala la entrada del recibidor principal, lejos de donde ellos están en el patio. Está rosa. Y hay flores por todas partes. Y guirnaldas. Y más rosa. Y… gente besándose—

—Pero de verdad me tienes que estar jodiendo—gruñe—. ¡¿No me digas que nos pusimos de novios en maldito San Valentín?!

Y su novio tiene el descaro de reírse.

—¡¿Es en serio?!

—Sí. Así que eso trae la pregunta… —Toma la mano de Castiel—. ¿Sé mi enamorado de San Valentín?

**FIN**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN 2019 A TODXS :-)**

**Author's Note:**

> porque todos querían agarrársela justo con MIS feels esta semana así que algo les tenía que devolver *llora en yerba brava, macri gato, frávega y messi*


End file.
